Web-Shooters
The Web-shooters are wrist-mounted electromechanical gauntlets used by Peter Parker to combat against crime as Spider-Man. They also project synthetic webbing. History ''Captain America: Civil War Peter Parker created the first version of the Web-Shooters during his first six months of Spider-Man, when Tony Stark came to visit him after figuring out his identity, he mocked his costume but complemented his Web-Shooters, he asked who manufactured them to which Parker replied that he did. New Web-Shooters were created when Tony made Peter a new suit which he used to web Captain America, Falcon and Bucky. Spider-Man: Homecoming ''To be added ''Avengers: Infinity War ''To be added ''Avengers: Endgame ''To be added ''Spider-Man: Far From Home ''To be added Capabilities File:Web_Selection_Interface.png|The Web-Shooters' web selection interface *'Holographic Interface:' The new web-shooters provided by Tony Stark can project a holographic interface as a means to activate different features. **'Spider-Signal:' A feature the enables the web-shooters to emit a red beam of light that takes the form of a circular interface (with the center featuring the eyes of the Spider-Man suit's mask); the full features and capabilities are currently unknown. **'Web Selection:' A feature that enables the web-shooters to project synthetic webbing in one of 576 different ways. The name of each setting can be viewed by the Heads-up Display in the Spider-Man suit's mask, and each one can be activated either by hand gestures or vocal commands. ***'Arrow:' The name of this setting is seen in the selection interface, but is not demonstrated; presumably, it enables the web-shooters to fire webbing with arrow-like qualities. ***'Grap:' The name of this setting is seen in the selection interface, but is not demonstrated; presumably, it enables the web-shooters to fire strands of webbing in a manner similar to a grappling hook. ***'Grenade:' This setting enables the web-shooters to shoot a web ball at a target (such as a wall, or the side of a car) that detonates after a few seconds, either in a wide fashion similar to a net, or as a single strand that ends in the form of a net to either restrain a single target against a wall or to connect multiple structures together (best seen when Peter's trying the hold together the Staten Island Ferry due to a Chitauri weapon splitting it in half). ***'Hook:' The name of this setting is seen in the selection interface, but is not demonstrated; its capabilities are currently unknown. ***'Net:' The name of this setting is seen in the selection interface, but is not demonstrated; presumably, it enables the web-shooters to project a large amount of webbing with net-like properties. ***'Rapid-fire:' This setting enables the web-shooters to quickly fire multiple balls of webbing at one time to stun enemies; it is also the default setting of his second suit's "Enhanced Combat Mode". ***'Ricochet:' This setting enables the web-shooters to shoot either a ball of webbing, or a strand of webbing, that is able to bounce off of one target and onto another. ***'Shield:' The name of this setting is seen in the selection interface, but is not demonstrated; presumably, it enables the web-shooters to project a large amount of webbing with shield-like properties. ***'Spear:' The name of this setting is seen in the selection interface, but is not demonstrated; presumably, it enables the web-shooters to fire webbing with spear-like qualities. ***'Splitter:' This setting enables the web-shooters to shoot out two strands of webbing at once to ensare two targets. ***'Sticky:' The name of this setting is seen in the selection interface, but it is not demonstrated; presumably, it adds greater adhesive properties to the webbing. ***'Stun:' The name of this setting is seen in the selection interface, but is not demonstrated; its capabilities are currently unknown. ***'Taser:' This setting enables the web-shooters to send out an electric current along the web strand once it hits a target, and electrocute said target. ***'Timer:' The name of this setting is seen in the selection interface, but is not demonstrated; presumably, it enables the web-shooters to fire webbing with a delayed effect, enabling it to be used in a manner similar to booby traps. ***'Venom:' The name of this setting is seen in the selection interface, but is not demonstrated; its capabilities are currently unknown. *'Spider-Tracers:' The web-shooters can fire a single, tiny GPS Tracking Device onto a target so Peter can track them at a later time. *'Web-Cartridges:' Peter Parker is able to hold up to four extra cartridges on the wrists of his homemade web-shooters, and six extra cartridges on the waistline of his second costume, to reload his web-shooters once the current cartridge he is using runs out of synthetic webbing. Additionally, the web-shooters can eject the current cartridges when he needs to reload. **'Synthetic webbing:' The web-cartridges store the synthetic webbing created by Peter Parker; made from chemicals that can be found is strong enough to allow Parker to swing from great heights, it even allows Peter to snatch Captain America's shield and tie his hands together at the same time. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (5 films) **''Captain America: Civil War'' (First appearance) **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' **''Avengers: Infinity War'' **''Avengers: Endgame'' **''Spider-Man: Far From Home'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comic) **''Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude'' Trivia *Unlike previous iterations of the web-shooters, this iteration features a removable trigger mechanism, allowing Peter to wear them inconspicuously. **Additionally, they are the first iteration to be completely worn on top of the Spider-Man suit's gloves, rather than mostly underneath the gloves. Gallery ''Captain America: Civil War'' Peterparkercw1.png|Peter's original webshooters, prior to Stark's uprgrades. Captain America Civil War 125.JPG Spider-man-civil-war-flip-173554.jpg|Spider-Man using his web-shooters to grab Cap's shield. Promotion, Concept Art and Filming EKh822wl.jpg Web-shooter Starkupgrade.JPG ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Web-shooter.gif Promotion, Concept Art and Filming Spider-Man - Homecoming - Web-Shooters Set - August 8 2016.jpg See Also *Web-Shooters (disambiguation) Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Gadgets Category:Captain America culture Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming culture Category:Earth-199999